BPFF Adventures: Candy Pop & Shooting Star
by Its Obsidian Moonlight
Summary: Two young fillies who are BPFF's go on some wild adventures from Royal Ball's to even trying to Summon the always wicked Slendermane., Of course these are just normal day's in the lives of two Extra Non-Normal Ponies.- Chapter 1 The First Week.


_**A/N: Hey!**_

_**Here is a old story I had at one time written but decided to turn it around and make a pony version of it staring My OC Shooting Star and my BPFF Akemipies OC Candy Pop!**_

_**Follow the Chaos that is two BPFF's who just try to make it day by day in Ponyville.**_

_**See their first week here.**_

_**I'll update this from time to time with humor stories and maybe a few others.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy also I must insist you Read Akemipies Sweater Weather., it is very interesting and has a warm feeling to it I think you Fillies and Colts would love.**_

_**Anyway Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Monday. : Princess Celestia Visits The Sugarcube for Royal Brunch.**_

Shooting Star yawned softly aloud a small Blue colored hoof covered her mouth politely just as her friend Candy Pop had taught her to do in the presence of royalty.

Her light blue eyes scanned around the large shop filled with many ponies dressed in various dresses of silk and lace, jewels covering them in elegant styles.

The food was neatly placed across the room in small bite size portions each pony would taste the food and declare how lovely it was.

She would never dare to taste it though it looked neat and pretty to the eye but she knew if she ate it she would regret that decision.

Princess Celestia swayed hips side to side her hooves' clicking across the ground softly as she did a polite curtsy to the young mare before her.

Star just sighed and did the same hooves daintily lifting the edge of her dress up in the most gentle of fashions.

" How do you do young filly?...are you enjoying the festivities? " Celestia asked with a small giggle eyes filled with a calm gentle tone.

" Eh I'm ok Celly...sooo about you and Luna do you trap her in the moon for any little mistake or does it have to be like really bad? " Star asked bluntly as she slowly popped her lips in front of the older mare who gazed back in horror.

Moments later Candy Pops' Portable carriage exploded out from Ponyvilles' town lines racing towards the Everfree at full speed Celestias' royal guards chasing firing arrows through the air.

Candy Pop could only sigh sitting next to Star who looked confused and bewildered.

" Was it something I said? " Star asked in an innocent tone.

* * *

_**Tuesday. : Meeting with Princess Celestia at The Sugarcube.**_

" Yes I'm so sorry your majesty about the Royal Brunch fiasco. " Star sighed in a beaten tone as she walked side by side with Princess Celestia through the main market towards the Sugarcube.

" Oh Shooting Star it is quite alright it did liven the party up a bit., I should apologize my Royal Guard acted quite roughly. " Celestia giggled lifting a slender hoof over her lips before she walked slowly with the small blue mare her long multi-colored mane flowing out elegantly.

" Thank you Princess but I promise you Candy Pop and I were quite embarrassed over my action's, she thought she would die from the way I acted. " Star made up an excuse on the fly before her hoof pushed on the door to the shop.

With a swift tug she opened the door only to come face to face with a horrible sight within the shop.

On the ground was Candy Pop eyes closed laid out covered with a red substance on her face around her mouth and displayed over her chest., a red stained knife was placed at her side.

" Ahhhh! " Princess Celestia screamed in a high-pitched voice her hooves flinging over her eyes in shock as she lost her balance and fainted falling to the ground with a thud.

" Ooooh!...this jam and toast is sooo good...Om-nom-nom..." Candy Pop spoke up in a tired tone as she sat up a piece of toast smothered in red jam in her pink hooves as she munched away on it.

Her eyes had a glossy look over them and her raven mane was flusttered out yet all Shooting Star could do was groan aloud.

* * *

_**Wednesday. : The Royal Race for Charity.**_

Cheering filled the air at the racetrack as Princess Twilight slowed down to wave to the crowd filled with many fans of all types as they cheered her on., the finish line was just a couple of feet away which would seal her victory.

A victory that would promise a thousand gold bits to the " Bits For Homeless Fillies. " Princess Twilight blew out a kiss to the crowd before a loud pop could be heard.

" Out of the way slowpoke! " Star screamed as she smashed into Twilight at top speed causing her to fly through the air and smash into a Cider Kart that caught a small spark and exploded into a fiery ball.

Shooting Star squealed aloud in victory as she sped past the finish line swiftly her victory promising only fifty gold coins to charity.

As she danced next to her BPFF in happiness and joy., Candy Pop just watched jaw agape in horror as the mane six pulled their Princess out of the flames her coat and hair completely singed.

" Waah..." The soft sobs of Fillies in the stands filled the air around the track.

* * *

_**Thursday. : Meeting With the Seabreeze and his Girlfriend.**_

" Hmmm...this town is quite a sight but unless I can speak with Candy Pop I can't say if I wish to lead my swarm through this path on our next migration. " Seabreeze spoke in a huffy tone his eyes watching the Sugarcubes halls around him as he waited to be seen by Candy.

" Oh she is in the kitchen sir you know young fillies and sweets. " Shooting Star spoke in a nervous tone as she tried to assure Seabreeze all was well.

" Hmmm...well go fetch her and my Girlfriend from your kitchen she has napped in our flower bed for long enough. " Seabreeze spoke in an annoyed tone as Star nodded and walked away making her way to the kitchen.

Inside was Candy Pop at the kitchen counter munching on flowers an almost empty bowl beside her, all that was left was two small wings atop some flowers waiting to be devoured.

" Mmmm...someone left a delicious Flower Salad on the counter Star. " Candy Pop giggled tossing the last flowers and wings into her mouth Stars' eyes filled with terror.

" Sea...Seabreezes Girl! " Star yelped aloud as she fell to her knees dramatically holding her hooves out towards the sky as if to curse the gods thunder suddenly striking outside loudly.

Candy Pop only watched in awe before a slow crunch could be heard from inside her mouth.

" ..." Star simply stared to her friend angrily.

* * *

_**Friday. : Princess Twilights Birthday.**_

" Stop drinking cider! " Candy Pop hissed in a low tone as Shooting Star held a large mug of ice-cold cider in her hooves taking large gulps from it., while all the guests enjoyed dainty cups of tea.

" If I can handle anything Candy it's Apple Cider so relax. " Star rolled her eyes softly as she chugged down the rest of her mug smacking her lips cutely with a satisfied smile.

" But Star you still have to give the birthday speech and..." Candy was cut off as the lights dimmed in Celestias' Castle and flashed on Shooting Star who quickly just waved to everyone.

" Oh hello I guess it's my time to cheer for the birthday girl well what to say about Twilight except...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! " Shooting Stars belch echoed for miles through the large wide castle the guests suddenly losing their appetite for the sweets around them.

" ..." Shooting Star said not a word as she slowly took steps backward fading off from view.

* * *

_**Saturday. : The New Royal Dress.**_

" It took the finest of all silks and jewels to create this masterpiece but I did it I just hope Candy Pop enjoys it. " Rarity the seamstress smiled her eyes tired from many sleepless nights and mane frazzled out to a point of no return.

" I'm sure she loves it Rarity. " Star smiled as she gave the mare a small hug before opening the door to Candy Pops changing room after a small knock.

Inside Candy was in front of a mirror with a pair of scissors shreds of a white dress everywhere as she clipped a few more strands away from a puffy white mini skirt now on her hips.

"...Ehhhh...I...my...dres..." Rarity tried to speak but instead just stood there in shock eyes almost lifeless.

" I know this skirt is sooo cute! " Candy Pop giggled doing a small twirl in place in front of the mirror loving how the skirt just poofed out so much.

* * *

_**Sunday. : Princess Twilight's Re-Birthday.**_

The many guest's kept a close eye on Shooting Star and Candy Pop as they softly sipped their small glasses of tea in dainty fashions their eyes looking dull as they wore brand new white dresses one which had been stitched together by Star herself.

Their manes were in an elegant fashions raised high with tiara's made of the sweetest flowers decorating them., their hooves were decorated by jeweled horseshoes.

They kept their cool as many greeted them while they greeted back with polite curtesies and only spoke in the softest of mannerisms.

Then suddenly the lights dimmed once more the crowd looking to Shooting Star who softly dabbed her lips with a napkin placing her tea-cup down as she curtsied to everyone.

" Oh hello everypony so very nice to see you all it is quite a lovely party that has been thrown by the Royal Family I just wish to say happy birthday to Twilight she is as beautiful as the time of day she is named after. " Shooting Star smiled and flaunted a hoof softly to the crowd.

" I would also wish to apologize for our behavior last time it was Un-Mare like and very un-becoming so to that I say Forgive Us. " She finished off as she slowly did one last curtsy to the crowd bending a knee gently.

" Prrrrrrrrrrrrrt. " A loud yet strained out fart could be heard echoing throughout the halls around everyone as again the guests lost their appetite., all eyes falling upon the young mare.

" Uhhh...Candy Pop how could you. " Star spoke in a light-hearted tone as she did shifty eyes while Candy just shook her head side to side slowly.

" Phst, Okay you know what I'm tired of trying to impress you ponies!, I'm going to eat some cake and just go home! " Shooting Star rolled her eyes trotting off the stage in a flustered state.

" Prudes!" Her voice could be heard as she vanished from view.

* * *

_**A/N: Lol I hope you all got a laugh from this I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Shout-out to my BPFF Akemipie too!, here's to a long friendship!**_

_**Have a few ideas planned out for more mini tales for this.**_

_**Just R&R and wait to see more madness in the future!**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


End file.
